


Lending a Hand

by Skara_Brae



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidental entanglement, Blow Jobs, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, extreme circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets stuck in some future tech, and Len... helps him out of it. Things evolve from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is set in some undetermined point in the future. Also, I have no idea if they have staterooms or not on the ship, but in this fic they do.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy =)

Ray sighed as he looked over the series of crates littered across the Waverider’s deck. Why had he volunteered for this assignment? The rest of the team was gallivanting across Arizona, and he had decided to stay behind and clean up? He was an idiot. He mentally shook himself. Well, he might as well get started.

Thirty minutes later, he hefted the last crate into place. At least now there was some semblance of order. He just hoped when the rest of the team got back, they wouldn’t have too much to redistribute. The crates were heavy, and it was hot, tiring work. Since he was the only person on the ship, he stripped off his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s hard at work.”

Ray groaned to himself and forced himself to not look up. “I thought you went into Phoenix with the rest of them.”

“Passed. I can tell the 1950’s just isn’t my time.”

Ray glanced up at Snart. “Then you could have been helping me organize all of this stuff.”

Snart settled into a seat and propped his feet up. He stretched his arms out behind his head. “Why would I do that?”

Ray sighed and turned back to his work. He was slightly embarrassed at Snart finding him shirtless and sweaty. He silently cursed the idiot responsible for this entire situation.

Albert Resdevian was a time-jumper who had been carelessly littering the past with advance tech. Ray wasn’t sure if the guy was malicious or just a moron, but the result was the same. He had been detained by the Time Masters, and the team has been ordered to collect all the advanced tech before it could do damage to the timeline.

Everyone had protested at being relegated to a mopping-up crew, but Captain Hunter thought it would buy some much needed goodwill.

Ray was sorting through the various artifacts, trying to figure out what era each item was from. Most were pretty easy, but there were a few items he had to set to the side, to look up.

He picked up the last piece. It was a flat, silver box about the size of his hand with a stylized logo on the top, and a single unmarked button.

Curious, he pressed the button, and, lightning fast, two straps emerged from the box and wrapped themselves around his wrist, reconnected, then bound the entire thing to his chest. His arms were awkwardly pinned to his sides.

“Argh. What the--” Ray struggled to pull the thing off of him, but it held tight. “What the hell is this thing?”

He heard Snart chuckle at his predicament, but refused to look at the thief. After a few more moments of futile writhing, he gave up and collapsed into a chair.

“Snart, get the scanner and help me figure out what this thing is.”

“What’s the magic word, Palmer?” But Snart picked up the handheld and ran it over the box’s logo.

Gideon’s voice came over the speaker. “This item is a product of 2067, manufactured by a company called Hard Play Temptation. Its intended use is to limit the movements of one partner during sexual intercourse.”

Snart was highly amused. “Future bondage gear. Who knew you were such a kinky SOB, Palmer?”

Ray ignored him. “Gideon, how do I get it off?”

“This particular model is designed to be released only with the sexual climax of the wearer.”

“It… what now?”

Snart was bent over laughing. “It doesn’t release until you do.”

Ray struggled with the bonds. “There has to be other kind of other release mechanism. This thing is dangerous.”

There was a pause as Gideon reviewed the information. “The user can establish a unique safe word at the time of purchase. However, this serial number does not have one registered.”

“Snart, go get a knife and cut this thing off of me,” Ray groaned.

“And damage the artifact?” Snart’s eyebrows rose. “That’s against our directive, Palmer.”

“The item is a high-strength silk titanium blend. A kitchen utensil would prove ineffective,” Gideon intoned.

“Then get your cold gun and blast it off,” Ray snapped. He was getting tired of this. He flexed his fingers in the binding. His circulation seemed to be unaffected, which was good, but he the position was awkward. He wanted this thing off as soon as possible.

“Blast it off your chest? Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Snart rolled his eyes. “You’re just going to have to get it off yourself. You know…” He made a crude gesture with his hands.

“How am I supposed to jerk off like this?” Ray was practically yelling now. He tried once again to free his hands, but the straps held fast.

Snart eyed him thoughtfully for a long moment. “True. I guess I could help you out…”

It took Ray a moment to process that. “What?” Was Leonard Snart actually offering to …

Snart raised his hands. “Don’t get excited. I was just offering to help out a teammate. But I guess you could always wait for Sara to get back.”

“Uhhh… No.” Somehow, the prospect of a hand job from Sara Lance was even more terrifying than one from Leonard Snart.

Snart shrugged. “Well, I am sure that big brain of yours will figure something out.” He got up and started to walk off the bridge.

“Wait!”

Snart stopped and turned back around.

“Um, I guess… you could help me out. I mean… If you want... Please.” Ray forced the words past his lips. Was he going to regret this?

The corner of Snart’s lip curled up. Ray’s stomach twisted. He was definitely going to regret this.

*^*

They moved into Ray’s stateroom. He had been assigned a single, with its own tiny shower. Having your own room was probably desirable to the rest of the crew, but sometimes it only made Ray feel even more isolated.

Right now, though, he was grateful for at least this bare minimum of privacy.

“Nice digs,” Snart muttered, looking around the room.

“Come on. Let’s just get this over with.” Ray sat down on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and then toed off his socks. He laid back on the bed, and swung his feet up.

Snart smirked at him as he kneeled on the bed, looming over him. He leaned over and undid the button on Ray’s pants. He pulled the zipper down a little more slowly than Ray thought was really necessary.

Instead of just reaching in and taking out his dick, Snart surprised Ray by reaching up and tugging down the waistband of his pants and boxers.

“Hips up,” Snart ordered, and Ray mutely obeyed. Snart pulled them off. He was now naked in front of Leonard Snart. He groaned and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on the pillow. He felt heat rise up in his cheeks. This was going to be a disaster.

For a long time there was no sound or movement. Finally, Ray opened his eyes. Snart was standing over him, just staring. Ray felt gooseflesh rise up on his skin.

“Well?” he snapped, impatient.

Snart seemed to shake himself. He glanced around. “You have lube? Or any kind of lotion? This might get uncomfortable if I just have to use my sp--”

“There’s some in the drawer.” Ray nodded to the bedside cabinet. He felt his cheeks get warmer. Oh, so what if he had lube? They were stuck on this ship for months at a time, and besides, lube had multiple practical purposes…

Snart leaned over him and opened the drawer. Ray closed his eyes again. He heard the click of the bottle lid, and the sound of Snart rubbing his hands together. He tensed in anticipation, holding his breath and then… whoosh, all of the air at the first touch of Snart’s hand on his dick.

“Oh, god,” he breathed. Snart’s hand was cool, a delicious contrast to his hot skin. And his grip was perfect, firm and steady. He slowly moved his hand up his shaft, dragging his thumb over the head and then quickly sliding back down. Ray dug his heels into the mattress, and tried to remember how to breathe.

Snart quickly settled into a rhythm, and Ray tried to focus his thoughts, bring up some kind of fantasy, a narrative in his head to move this along. But his mind refused to let him forget that it was Leonard Snart’s hand moving on him. Refused to let him pretend this was anything other than it was.

Ray opened his eyes, and found Snart watching him again. He was half reclined on the bed, propped up on one elbow, working Ray with one hand. His eyes moved from his face, down his chest, over his stomach to his dick, and then back up. His gaze was bright and hot, and Ray had to close his eyes again.

“This okay?” Was it just him, or was Snart’s voice even lower than usual?

Ray nodded, and spread his legs a bit wider. “Feels good.”

The bed shifted, and Ray felt Snart’s other hand on his leg. It moved up his thigh.

“What else do you like?” Snart asked huskily. “This?” Ray felt his fingers on his balls, rolling them gently back and forth. He groaned.

“Or this?” The hand moved further back. Snart’s thumb massaged his taint while his other fingers delved between his cheeks.

“Oh, fuck.” Ray’s hips jerked involuntarily. His wrists were red and from pulling at his bonds. “My thighs,” he gasped. “Rub my thighs. Oh god, just like that, yeah.”

Snart’s hands moved over him. Fingers digging into the hard muscles in his legs. Ray felt the sparks shooting down his spine, and curled his toes into the sheets. Close, he was suddenly close, and then… the hands disappeared.

“What?” Ray moaned and forced his eyes open.

Snart had risen up on his knees and was pulling his shirt over his head. Ray’s mouth went dry at the sight of Snart’s bare chest. Smooth, toned and decorated with a number of tats that Ray had a sudden desire to investigate… with his tongue.

“Getting hot in here,” Snart said. Was he blushing? Ray shook his head.

Snart crawled back towards him. “Roll on your side. Then I can use my other hand.”

Ray rolled to his left, and suppressed a moan as he felt Snart’s warm body move behind him. His arm slipped underneath him and then there was a hand on his dick again.

Ray moaned again, loudly when he felt the thick length against his back and realized what it was. Snart was hard. He was hard from jerking Ray off. This situation was no longer just a perfunctory helping of a teammate. They were both undressed and turned on, and this… this was sex. He could feel Snart’s breath hot against his neck, and wondered if he realized it too.

“How about this?” Snart asked. He reached a bit awkwardly around Ray’s bound wrists and closed his fingers around a nipple. Hard.

“Oh fuck, yeah. Just like that.” Ray wriggled and pulled at the bonds, trying to allow him better access. “Yeah, yeah.” It felt good. The only could have been better if Snart used his teeth.

Snart’s hand increased in pace. Sweat had broken out over both of their bodies, and mingled with the smell of sex in the air. Ray’s breaths were coming in sharp bursts.

“Are you close?”

“So… close. Oh fuck.” He could feel it building, tingling in his spine. He just needed one more push to send him over.

Snart twisted his nipple. “What do you need?” Thank God he wasn’t going to make Ray beg.

“Kiss my neck,” Ray ordered. “Please, Snart.”

Snart sealed his lips over the perfect spot and then…

Ray’s body bowed. It rolled up from his toes, slamming into him. His neck arched, pushing his head hard into his pillow, his hips jerked up hard, and he was coming all over his stomach and Snart’s hand in messy, hot spurts. Snart stroked him through it, keeping steady pressure on his dick while still tonguing at his neck, and it felt glorious. He made an almost inhuman sound and slumped boneless back on the bed.

There was a click and a whirr, and the bonds on his hands were released. The straps slowly retracted back into the sliver box. Ray was still too exhausted from his orgasm to do anything about it, But Snart picked up the box and tossed it on the floor.

“Fuck,” Ray murmured again, mostly to himself.

He felt Snart move behind him.

“Well, Doctor, this has been fun and all--”

Before Snart could finish whatever quip he had been about to make, Ray managed to regain control of his limbs and roll himself over. Snart was sitting up on the bed, one foot on the floor. Before he could finish getting up, Ray had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer.

The kiss was wet and messy. Ray straddled Snart’s leg, and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Snart parted his lips eagerly for him, and soon they were engaged in a battle for dominance. Snart reached a hand up and tugged on Ray’s hair, hard, and Ray moaned and broke the kiss.

“That was great,” he whispered. “Now, how about you …” He reached down and cupped the erection that was currently tenting Snart’s jeans. “…let me take care of this for you?”

 

 


	2. Full of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind comments and kudos. As requested, here is Part 2! =)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and please let me know what you think! SB.

Dr. Raymond Palmer was just full of surprises, Len thought.

Of course, it wasn’t surprising to find him hard at work on the Waverunner’s deck after everyone else had skipped out for some R&R. (Sure they were supposed to be scanning for technological anomalies, but generally everyone did whatever they wanted to do, and occasionally pulled out the scanner to see if anything popped.)

Ray had volunteered to stay behind, and at the last minute, Len had bailed too. The clothes were uncomfortable, the car’s suspension bumpy, and Len didn’t feel like wandering around in the heat in a three-piece suit. Mick had shrugged and gone off without him (He loved the way he looked in vintage hats).

Len had hung around his room for a while before boredom had set in and he decided to see what the other man was up to. He could usually get a rise out of him, and it was always entertaining to watch him stutter.

But Len got his first surprise of the night. Of course, Ray was there, hard at work. But he had stripped off his shirt to reveal broad shoulders tapering to a narrow waist, and when he turned, a lovely-- and lickable-- set of abs.

Len stood there for way longer than was proper, watching Palmer bend and stretch. Finally, he had the deck neat as a pin, and Len thought it would be a good time to announce himself.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s hard at work.”

Palmer groaned, but didn’t turn to look at him. “I thought you went into Phoenix with the rest of them.”

“Passed. I can tell the 1950’s just isn’t my time.”

That got him a look. “Then you could have been helping me organize all of this stuff,” he said plaintively.

Len made himself comfortable. “Why would I do that?”

Palmer rolled his eyes at him and looked away. Len got to enjoy the view for a few more minutes until Palmer managed to get himself entangled in some kind of future bondage gear. It was hilarious. Palmer struggled and twisted himself until he was red in the face, but he couldn’t get himself free. And then when they discover what he needed to get out of it? It was almost like the universe had decided to deliver a perfect fantasy to Len. He must have been good lately.

Len offered his services. Palmer looked slightly staggered by the offer, and Len was forced to also suggest that Palmer wait for Sara to return. Sure, Sara wouldn’t appreciate the experience like he would, but she also probably wouldn’t hold it over Ray’s head like Len planned to… But he was giving Palmer an option. He was practically being a gentleman about it. Or, at least, as close to a gentleman as Leonard Snart would ever get.

Ray agreed to let Len help him out. It was really the only logical choice, as the rest of the team probably wouldn’t be back for hours. When they got to Palmer’s room, Ray threw himself on the bed, a bit like a sulking child.

Len grinned to himself as he helped Palmer out of his clothes. It probably wasn’t necessary to strip him completely naked, but Len wasn’t one to deny himself.

And there was another surprise. Dr. Raymond Palmer, in addition to the broad shoulders and nice abs, had an absolutely gorgeous cock. Long, thick, straight, and capped with a fat, perfect head. Len had to swallow back the saliva that pooled in his mouth.

“Well?” Palmer snapped, a bit impatiently.

Len tried to get a grip on himself. “You have lube? Or any kind of lotion? This might get uncomfortable if I just have to use my sp--”

“There’s some in the drawer.” Thank God Palmer didn’t let him finish that sentence because he was a heartbeat away from suggesting he use his mouth instead. That would have solved the pesky lube problem, but it was way, way over the line, even for Captain Cold.

Len fumbled in the drawer for the lube, and resolved to get this done as soon as possible. Then, he’d leave Palmer alone and go back to his room and jerk off… as many times as he could before Mick got back.

But it wasn’t that easy. Palmer looked so damned delicious squirming and flushed, the color staining his cheeks and spreading lower. Len couldn’t resist asking him what he liked, moving his hands in different ways to try to draw out louder moans.

It was too much. Len finally stripped off his shirt and spooned up behind Palmer, so he could feel every gasp and whimper as it shook through the other man. Palmer finally came with Len’s mouth on his neck.

The box released Palmer, and Len tossed the thing to the other side of the room for good measure.

Len gingerly sat himself up (difficult with a rock hard erection) and began to search for his boots, hoping he’d make it back to his room before shooting off, when Palmer sat himself in Len’s lap and kissed him. When they broke apart, he reached down and stroked Len’s cock through his pants.

“How about let me take care of this for you?”

Yeah, this guy was full of surprises.

“Be my guest,” Len breathed.

The smile Palmer gave him did something strange to Len’s stomach.

He scooted off Len’s lap, and got on his knees in front of him, opening his trousers and pulling him out. Len groaned and Palmer made a small, satisfied noise in the back of his throat. Leaning forward, he lapped at the slit, which was already leaking steadily.

“You taste sweet, Snart,” he murmured. “Must be your life of sin.”

Len snorted. “Are you going to suck my cock, or just quote poetry at it?”

Palmer laughed. He leaned forward again and tongued around the head, teasing the skin under the ridge, before tightening his lips around the shaft and taking him deep into his throat.

“Holy shit.” Palmer’s nose was buried in his pubic hair. He swallowed around him, and Len shuddered as the other man’s throat rippled over his cock. Len could barely process his thoughts. Another surprise, he thought dimly.

Ray pulled back slowly, and Len hissed through his teeth as he gave one more heavy suck against the crown, before letting it fall from his lips.

“You like that?” he asked. It wasn’t really a question. A blind man could have seen the reaction it was having on Len.

“How the hell did you learn how to do that?” Len asked breathlessly.

“I learned a lot of things in college.” Palmer actually winked at him with that.

He sucked Len’s cock back into his mouth. His hand found one of Len’s and pulled it to the back of his head. Either he didn’t mind a little direction or he liked having his hair pulled. Len took the hint, gently grasping the dark strands and subtly guiding his motion as he took him deep in his throat again.

After two minutes, Len was ready to come, right down his throat, but he didn’t want this to be over yet.

“Shit, wait. Stop.”

Palmer stopped instantly, pulling back. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing, just… come here and kiss me again.”

Palmer’s eyes darkened as he complied. Len ran his hands over his back, fingers digging into the tight muscles. Their tongues battled messily, a lazy quest for dominance that neither really wanted to win. Len liked to kiss. He always had. His usual hook-ups didn’t require it, quick and perfunctory stumbles toward release, so Len never really had the chance to indulge himself in a good make-out session.

He fell back on the bed, dragging Palmer on top of him. He groaned as Palmer’s weight pressed him into the mattress. He rocked their hips together. Palmer was already naked, but Len was still half in his pants. They struggled together to remedy that, elbows and knees colliding until finally Len was as naked as he was.

They came back together hard, and Palmer moved his lips down Len’s neck, sucking hard.

“Raymond,” Len growled. “You’d better not leave a mark.”

Len regretted speaking when Palmer pulled back. He was slightly out of breath. He gestured to his own neck. “You mean like this?” He asked. “I can still feel it. It’s going to be bright purple by tomorrow.”

“You asked for that.”

“You know, you--”

Len cut off whatever Palmer was about to whine about by sitting up and kissing him again. Len then moved to the mark on Ray’s neck and nipped it hard, just for good measure. Palmer shuddered. His neck really was his weak spot. Len made sure to file that fact away for future use.

A quick move, and it was Palmer who was flat on his back with Len looming over him. Len grinned at the other man’s shocked expression. He gripped Palmer’s wrists with one hand and pulled them over his head, before lowering himself down to settle on him and kiss him again.

Palmer muttered a protest or something, but Len didn’t pay attention. He moved lower, tracing his tongue over Palmer’s collarbones, before ducking his head to tease his nipples. That made him arch prettily under Len, and Len knew he should bite his tongue before he said something stupid.

He decided to bit Palmer’s pectoral instead. From the moan he got in response, Palmer didn’t mind. Len was achingly hard, but coming was secondary to exploring Palmer’s body even further. He knew chances like this wouldn’t come around too often, and he always seized his opportunities when he could.

He dipped lower, licking his way across those flat muscles of Palmer’s stomach. He dipped his tongue in the bowl of his navel, swirling it around. Palmer had a nice treasure trail leading down, and then Len finally got his mouth on that gorgeous cock. It was already hard again, and just as mouthwatering. Len started by pressing small, short kisses around the base, slowly, leisurely mouthing his way upwards. Then, when he reached the top, he wrapped his lips around the head, and sucked hard.

Palmer levitated off the bed. “Oh god, oh god, Snart. I can’t… that’s just…” He slumped back. Len continued his work. Remembering what Palmer liked, he braced his hands on the other man’s thighs, and dug his fingers in, hard.

Palmer’s hands twisted in the sheets. “Oh, god. Stop. I can’t…”

Len stopped. He pulled off Palmer’s cock with an audible pop, and looked up into his flushed face.

“What’s the problem?”

Palmer drew a shuddery breath. “It’s your turn, remember?”

Len laughed. “Still such a boy scout, aren’t you? _Nobody gets two until everyone’s had one_ only counts for cupcakes and turns on the swing, Doctor.”

“Just never thought you be such a generous lover.” Palmer propped himself up on his elbows and peered down at him.

The word _lover_ gave Len pause. What the hell did Palmer think was going on here? What the hell _was_ going on here? “Don’t get any ideas,” he warned.

“I have lots of ideas.” The corner of Palmer’s mouth lifted, and something weird happened in Len’s chest.

“Do any of them involve getting me off?” he growled.

“You’re the one that stopped me before.”

Len flipped himself on to his back, and gestured toward his aching cock. “Have at it, then.”

Palmer moved over him again. It was ridiculous, really. All the twisting and gyrating they’d done. But Palmer took him deep, and Len didn’t have any complaints. He grabbed Palmer’s pillow and stuffed it under his head. He wanted to watch.

Palmer put on a show. He kept Len on edge, pulling back to tongue at his balls, or mouth at the base of his cock, then kiss his way up the shaft and nip at his frenulum. Then he would dive back in and take him into his throat, and started all over again. Of course, Palmer had to be an overachiever at _everything_.

Len was so lost in the haze of pleasure, his orgasm seemed to rip through him with hardly any warning.

“Shit, shit. Get back, I’m- Ahhh.”

Palmer pulled off just in time. The first spurt of come caught him on the jaw, the rest on his neck. Len moaned at the sight. It somehow made it better, dirtier, seeing Palmer like this, lips red and swollen, and drenched with his come.

When his balls had been drained dry, Len felt limp and light headed. He kept watching Palmer though. His eyes were almost wild as he straddled one of Len’s thighs and buried his face in Len’s neck. He thrust his cock against the skin of Len’s hip once, twice, and then he was coming again with a soft groan. Len felt the wetness pool along his hip and stomach. He closed his eyes and concentrated on forcing air into his lungs.

He was only dimly aware of Palmer slumping down next to him. For a long while they both just lay there. Len felt wrung out, like a wet rag. He put his forearm over his eyes and tried to imagine moving again. He had no idea how much time passed.

Finally, beside him, Palmer- Ray- stirred. He sat up, somewhat abruptly, and got out of the bed.

“I need a shower,” he muttered.

Len needed one too, but from the tension that had suddenly sprung into the air, he guessed the hospitality was over. He did his best to wipe himself off with the sheets, then sat up and pulled on his pants and boots.

Palmer was moving around the room. There was a tightness to his expression that Len didn’t like at all. His usual open, cheerful face was shut down, his movements tense and stilted as he pulled on a shirt and wrapped a towel around his waist. Something unfamiliar and unpleasant twisted in Len’s stomach.

He looked down and picked up his shirt and pulled it on. Ray had opened the door to the bathroom, and was about to step inside when Len finally spoke.

“Palmer?”

Ray froze in the doorway, then slowly turned around. “Yeah?” he said warily.

Len crossed the room to him, and leaned against the doorframe. “By my count, you got off twice. I still think you owe me one.”

Ray’s face relaxed, and a light came into his eyes. He leaned closer. “Collect anytime, Snart.”

Then he shut the door in Len’s face.

Len chuckled. He walked to the door, then spun around and crossed the room again. He carefully picked up the small white box from the floor and tucked it into his back pocket.

“Game on,” he murmured to himself. He left the room with a smile.


End file.
